


The Whore Downstairs

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: 3 years of dating, Anger, Angst, Don't fuck with Vegito's emotions, Don't play with Vegito's heart, F/M, Oneshot, Other, Regrets, Scalli comforting Vegito, Scalli regrests asking, Talking shit about another user's OC, The bitch using Vegito, Trash talking about his ex, Vegito loves Scalli, disgust, scallito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Vegito and Scalli have been dating for 3 years now and Scalli asks Vegito a question. The answer? A shocking response filled with disgust, regret, and venom





	The Whore Downstairs

Scalli: what was your ex like? *Scalli asked out of the blue*

Vegito: *he looked out, Scalli on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. He knew this day would come* a shitty person with a slutty personality *he growled out*

Scalli: *she looked up at him with concerned eyes* what happened, Vegito

_Vegito: *at 18 comes out of his room to get ready for training. He heard yelling from the halls and ran to see a young girl and 5 men around her*_

_Guy #1: hey slut, it's time for your daily blowjobs_

_Vegito: *he growled* how about you all get the fuck off of her and go get your sick needs satisfied elsewhere *approaching them*_

_Guy #3: have about you fuck off before we kill you_

_Vegito: *he goes Super Saiyan and just as quick killed them all. He walked over to the girl and offers his hand* you okay?_

_???: *she looked between the guys and this sexy, fine piece of meat and lets him help her up* yeah I'm fine. I could've done that myself_

_Vegito: *he looked at her hard* if you could why didn't you? Especially when they do that shit to you *he was mad*_

_???: I mean getting them off of me yet I'm not THAT strong, they'll just find me again. Fucking prick, maybe let me finish myself_

_Vegito: bitch, I didn't have to help you *leaves*_

Scalli: even when you helped her, she was a cunt? What the hell crawled up her ass and died?

Vegito: *he smirked a little, playing with her hair* who knows, or really cares. I never saw her again until I was sent to earth when I was 23 and living there for a while. Soon SHE landed as well

_Vegito: *he landed in front of the space pod, his arms crossed*_

_*the pod opened and a female Saiyan stepped out*_

_???: well if it ain't asshole_

_Vegito: going to throw shade maybe learn some new technique, tramp_

_???: *she snarled* if this is how you're going to talk to your **GIRLFRIEND**then you can just crawl back under whatever rock you came out of_

Scalli: wait, wait, wait. Girlfriend? Bitch, who the fuck does she think she is?!

Vegito: a Queen though not a Queen I would dream of being with. You're better anyways *he kissed her cheek*

Scalli: *she lightly smiled and kissed him*

_Vegito: what girlfriend? All I see is a tramp who can't fight for her own self and only wants to cause problems_

_???: you'll take that back!!_

_Vegito: no I won't and never will *he walked away*_

_???: HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!_

Scalli: he sure as hell can

Vegito: I hated her

Scalli: sounds like it

Vegito: through the 4 years she got worse. Was throwing herself at me, wearing little to basically no clothes, and going around saying we were together when we weren't

Scalli: ...how did you need up with her?

Vegito: *he sighed heavily* a war broke out and we were fighting side by side. She got badly injured and I was mad...everything sort of went off from there as I thought she changed. She played it well

Scalli: *she bites her lip to keep quiet but she couldn't* what happened to cause you to think or know she didn't change?

Vegito: she started to smell like other men, she was flirting with others, she went around saying she was single. All of that bullshit. I kicked her out and went away. She started to blackmail me saying I got her pregnant and that I better come back or she'll kill herself. 1) we never had sex and we weren't even sleeping in the same room as she slept downstairs and I got upstairs. 2) she always fakes being depressed or suicidal and all of that shit just so I can stay with her. I was done and I never did come back and she was starting shit but nobody fucking cared about her. Just those who wanted to rape her or have sex did

Scalli: ...she played you...she did more than that, she used you

Vegito: *shrugs* never saw the bitch but instead I found you *he looked down at her* and here we are

Scalli: *she kissed him* I'll kill the bitch if I ever see her

Vegito: don't bother wasting your time on someone as worthless as her. At least you have self-respect for yourself, you have class, and nobody, in the end, can replace you

Scalli: I'm that fucking good

Vegito: *he smiled and kissed her* you're my one true Queen, Scalli

*the end*


End file.
